The Senate
The senate is the upper house of the ULN. It is located in the Libertarium in the city of Liberhiem The senate is a democratically elected body consisting of 6 members. Members are elected in minister elections with a simple plurality vote (first past the post system). The senate was established on June the 3rd with the ratification of the constitution yet was unofficially made long before the ratification of the constitution. The senate hold little power compared to the lower house (general assembly) being unable to propose bills. Name The word senate came from the Latin word senatus meaning old men council. It came to use as a legislative body from the roman republic. History The senate came into existence in 2018 June 3rd after a series of constitutional discussions ending in the constitution of the ULN. The ULN senate met in ULN polling office until it switched to the libertarium in the 3rd of July from the Uln polling office. Members and ministers The senate comprises of 5 members each of whom are ether a minister or executive.The constitution grantees that each of the executives excluding the crown and all minister have a seat in the senate.Ministers are created through the legislative process (all positions occupied by The great french state are not members of the senate) Elections Elections for senators happen at various times as ministerial elections. Any citizen may run by announcing there candidacy a day before the scheduled election. After which a poll lasting for 3 days will be held and the candidate with the most votes shall win the election and a seat in the senate. After the election ministers will continue serving in the senate until resignation or failing at getting elected in an election Qualification To run to be a senator position you need to be a citizen of the union and be a minister or executive of the union. Officers & Symbols The leader of the Senate is the Prime Minister which is elected by the General assembly every 3 months. The Prime Minister will hold a vote on proposed bills that have reached the senate and other proposals such as taxes the senate may propose itself. Though the Prime minister holds power over the senate both of the other executives may also hold votes over proposals that have reached the senate floor yet in practice nether do. The Crown may veto bills or other proposals that have passed the senate yet the senate may nullify the veto with a 60% majority. The flag of the Senate is the flag of the union and the senate currently is not represented by any symbols. Procedure Any senator may propose that a meeting in the senate be held and if 30% of all senators rounding to the nearest whole number agree then a meeting will be held at the specified date. The purpose of the meeting may be one or more of the following * Taxes * Government spending * Voting on a bill proposed by the general assembly Once the senate meeting has begun senators may propose changes to taxes,the governments budget and debate bills passed by the general assembly. Once an executive is present a vote shall begin the vote will be held depending on the proposal. After the vote is finished the proposal or bill will be sent to the crown the crown may veto it if they do the proposal or bill will need a 60% super majority to override the crowns veto. Legislative function The senate is the upper house and may not propose bills of its own being restricted to voting on bills proposed by the general assembly or taxes/ the governments budget. Composition The senate currently consist of members with the following politcal associations Purple seats represent Democratic libertarians, red liberal party unity (currently only the crown is lpu in the senate meaning they do not get a vote) grey means independent and white means vacant.